mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanabi/Trivia
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} General *In Japanese translation, Hanabi (花火) means fireworks. This reflects to the effects of her ultimate skill. *She is one of the only heroes that has a skill which has no cooldown. * Hayabusa, Kagura and Hanzo's names are also Japanese. *She is one of the members of the "Order of the Scarlet Shadow" faction. * Althogh her portrait shows Hanabi's full face, her character's model has her face partially covered with a black handkerchief. *Hanabi's weapon resembles a Chakram , and it's name, Higabana, refers to the Red Spider Lily flower, the same one that appears when executing her Ultimate. **It can be noticed the similarity with Karina's "Spider Lily" skin. *She is inspired by Coco from Magic Rush. Lore *Hanabi is rather an ego-maniac, showing her determination in being dominant in everything she excells in. This shows through her performance as a young martial arts trainee wherein she aims to be the best, and in her fury upon losing to Hayabusa and Kagura. Hayabusa, in which she does not accept defeat at losing against him and purposely provokes him into duelling her (where she never wins). Kagura, in where Hanabi is unable to fathom not having the same relationship as with her and Hayabusa, that she reforms her jealousy into rage that motivates her to outplay Hayabusa by defeating his target before he has a chance to. *Hanabi is the strongest female ninja, having lost to none except both the current and former shadow. *Despite her attitude and self-confidence, she admits to having a soft spot for cute things as well. It maybe a small jab at hinting different opinions on Kagura, or an attempt to appear as a soft person. *'V. E. N. O. M. LORE' **In the V.E.N.O.M. vs. S.A.B.E.R. Universe, Hanabi is shown to be an affectionate sister to a rebel or fugitive named Mike. **Upon Mike's self-inflicted fatality, Hanabi put the blame on S.A.B.E.R. and took it to herself to claim justice for her brother's death. However, this didn't go as planned and she ends up nearly dying herself, if it weren't for Gusion interfering and saving her, later being her recruitment into the V.E.N.O.M. squad. **She is one of the members of the V.E.N.O.M. Squad alongside Angela, Gusion, Harley ,and Grock. Her skin, Nephila, stands for the N''' in the squad. Skins *She is one of the few heroes with repainted skin **Emerald Viper, a green variation of Viper. *She has a themed skin for V. E. N. O. M. Squad, Nephila (a species of arachnids, more commonly known as '''Banana Spiders). Strange enough, the spider itself and its venom isn't at all any harm to a person. **In the cinematic trailer, this skin is shown to be capable of clinging itself unto walls using mecha-spider legs, however, this doesn't apply to her in-game model and she still walks normally. Quotes * Two of Hanabi's quotes refers to her background and Lore: **"I don't wanna lose to that snot nosed shadow." ''refers to her shadow-role rival Hayabusa. "''Just show me an umbrella and see what happens to you." refers to Kagura, her rival for Hayabusa's affection. Both this rivalries are shown in her background and official motion comic. *Kagura's and Hanabi's Ultimate Quotes are the only quotes in the game in a different language (Japanese). **Although, "Higanbana" is not necessarily a Japanese quotation, but rather, a flower. *Similary to Hayabusa's line, she also refers to another ninja ("Seen any other ninja around here?"), quite pressumably, Hanzo , as he is her target. *Regarding that, Hanabi's death line is "Where.. is he", a direct reference in her dedicated search/hunt for Hanzo. *Her V.E.N.O.M. Series skin has a specific line wherein she says "Assassination is my way of missing you, my dear brother." which refers to her brother in the alternate universe named Mike who died in a suicide-bombing incident with S.A.B.E.R. Category:Hero trivia